Hidden Creatures
by bassethound1021
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are partners and gether they must protect the citizens and fight dangerous paranormal creatures. Recently, the power and population of these creatures increased. To understand why this happened and to get the supernatural creatures under control, they go on a journey with many obstacles away from their district into unknown places. EDIT: DISCONTINUED (for now)
1. Parnter?

Hello Readers! This story is mainly about Ikuto, Amu, and Tadase. This is my first story, and I hope you like it!

**Amu P.o.v**

It is midnight, and it's my turn for patrolling the district from dangerous supernatural creatures. I slowly, silently walk with caution. I encourage humans to stay indoors after 8 p.m, for most deadly creatures arise at night. However, if you are a Para-hunter like me, it's okay to go outside, because we are trained to protect ourselves from monsters. The hunters' job is to eradicate the sinister creatures and protect the citizens.

Suddenly, a low growl broke the silence. "_A werewolf._" I froze, trying to locate where the noise came from. "_It's behind me_." Based from the growl, the werewolf is about ten feet away from me. As I pull my sword from my belt, the werewolf launch at me. I turn around and pierced the wolf's heart with my sword as quick a lightning. The werewolf dropped to the ground with a thump. I pulled the sword from the body and analyzed the werewolf. Judging from the size, it's a male. His mouth is covered with fresh blood; he's been feeding on humans recently. Because of training, I can distinguish human's from another animal's blood. Despite the fact that werewolves are perilous, malevolent animals, I can't help but gaze in awe at the werewolf for a moment. The silver coat looks so enchanting under the moon light, and the- "_This is not right. Werewolves are not enchanting. What am I thinking?_" I force myself to stop thinking about the wolf. I got my phone from my back pocket and called Kari, my manager of the Para-hunter organization. "Hello, Amu," said Kari in a sincere tone. "Hey, Kari. I got a werewolf. I'm at Maple Street near Foodmart. I will need someone to clean the mess," I said with fatigue.  
"Of course, I will send a person there immediately."  
"Thanks, bye." I hung up and sigh. When I look over the horizon, I can see the sun waking up, and the sky turning brighter. After one last look of the lifeless werewolf, I walk back to the Para-hunter organization building, my home.

(time skip~)

I woke up by the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked at the cloak; it's six am. Slowly, I got out of bed, and open the door. Mentally and physically I am groggy. It was Kari. He open his mouth to say something, but then shut it. "_How odd_." his face turned as red as a tomato. I looked at myself and mentally cursed. Now I am alert. I was wearing a pink short tank top with black booty shorts. The top is a bit revealing, and the shorts, too short. It was my turn to blush. I grabbed my jacket from my desk and put it on myself. Nothing I can do about the shorts for now."I'm sorry. What were you going to say Kari," I said, still embarrassed. "Ah, right. The population of paranormal creatures increase about 50 percent, and more people have been reporting missing or dead. It seems like their power is also increasing. I assigned a partner for you for someone to watch your back. Better safe than sorry."  
An image flashed in my mind. A boy with golden hair, ruby red eyes, a princely attitude, and a kind smile. I pushed the image away.  
"Since I don't have a choice, ok. Who is my partner?" I said, curious. "Tsukiyomi, Ikuto." Then a boy appeared at Kari side. He looks around 18 years old. That's near my age, 16. He has navy blue hair, blue eyes, and black gothic clothes. He is also a foot taller than me. Ikuto swiftly stepped toward me, smirked, then said, "Yo, Amu. Nice to meet you."

* * *

* Finally Ikuto is in the story! Please review! ^.^


	2. A New Friend

**Hello! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Amu's POV

Awkwardly, I said, "Hey Ikuto. Let us do our best."

"Because you two are now partners, Ikuto will be living next door to you," Kari said.

Ikuto nodded, still smirking.

_"Why is he doing that. Does he think I will be all over him, cause that isn't going to happen."_

"Ok."

Then Kari left and it's just me and Ikuto. We both just stared at each other. Then, my stomach growled. My faced heated up. _"I'm really hungry."_

"I'm going to eat breakfast in that cafeteria, want to come?" This will be a great opportunity to know my partner better.

"Sure."

"Ok, just wait a second out here." I went back to my room and closed the door. I grabbed my working clothes: black tank top, black jacket, black shorts, and long black boots. Very black and sexy. I went to the bathroom (closed and locked door) to changed and fixed my pink hair to a high pony tail. After pulling my side bangs down, I opened the door to see Ikuto sitting on _my _ bed, looking around.

"I asked to wait outside, not in my room," I said, giving him an annoyed look.

"You took too long, and you look nice," he simply said, glancing at me.

I blushed and looked away. Nobody has compliment me since _him. _Ikuto smirked, and I said, "Whatever, let's go."

We headed our way to the cafeteria, while passing by some people I don't know.

Well, I don't know anybody except Kari and Ikuto. People kept their distant from me like I'm a contagious disease, and I don't bother to make friends. It's not necessary.

We arrived at the cafeteria. _"Finally! I'm starving!"_ I immediately grabbed my plate from the table and took some small round pancakes, fruits, and meat, leaving no space left on my plate. Before I looked for a table, I grabbed a bottle of orange juice, a silverware, and some napkins. Looking over my shoulder, I see Ikuto still picking out his food. I found a square table with two chairs. I sat down and started eating. Nobody is here except us. It's not a surprise since it's early, and not many people eat here.

Ikuto sat down in front of me and started eating. I didn't mind the silence, and I don't think he did either.

I finished eating, stood up, and put my plate in the dirty bin.

"I'm getting coffee. Do you want one," I asked.

"No thank you. I'm ok."

The coffee I got was black, like my soul. Ha.

I sat back down and saw that Ikuto was done eating.

"So, how long have you been here," I asked.

"My whole life, you?"

"Since I was 7." So his whole life, huh? That kind of sucks. In this organization they don't teach how to have fun or anything, only to kill and protect.

I sipped my coffee.

"What are your interests," Ikuto asked, surprising me. That was random, or maybe it's because I'm not used to talking about these things.

"Sports and music. What about you?

"Reading and music."

_"That's cool."_ "Do you play an instrument?"

"Yep, the violin. I suppose you also play an instrument too, " he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, the piano."

(time skip~)

I learned a few things about Ikuto. He plays the violin since 7, and he self taught himself, like me. Ikuto likes reading history books, and he has a pet cat named Yoru. He likes Japanese foods,blue, and chocolate.

My phone ringed. I picked up the phone and said, "Hello? This is Amu."

"Hello, Amu, this is Rushio. I have a mission for you. I want you and Ikuto to come to my office immediately."

Ikuta looked at me curiously, and I mouthed, "Boss."

"Got it. We'll be there as soon as possible," I said and hanged up.

"We need to go to Rushio's office. He said that we have a mission," I said, getting up and trashing what's left of my bitter coffee.

"Ok."

He also got up and we walked to the office. I thought about the conversation that Ikuto and I had.

_"Maybe it's not so bad to have a friend."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
